Unexplained Flashes!
by gadhadada
Summary: Unbelievable, Unexpected, Undefined... still EXISTABLE...!


**_UNEXPLAINED_** ** _FLASHES_**

 _ **A/N:** an OS... the Story Inspired from a Real Incident happened during First World War..._

* * *

 _Voice 1: kya ye Capt Amit hain.. Military kay Chopper Pilot na… magar (after a second pause in confuse tone) in ki tou… Maut ho gayii thi na…_

 _The Sentence is Not much Shocking but the Amaze Flair in that especially that Assurance about the Confirmation of News turning so many Necks towards the Source including DUO too…_

 _Yes, DUO also in that Party as after Handling a Mission with Military a Month Back, Both Resumed their Duties but Invited for that Recommendation Party and during Casual hours, Mostly Heard that Tone… The Replied Tone ask in Tease…_

 _Voice 2 (tease): acha Kub…?_

 _Voice 1: Kal Raat, Nahi shayed (again dreamy tone) Subah ka Waqt tha…_

 _Voice 2 (complete Tease): kahan.. Tery Sapny mein…_

 _Voice (sure tone): haan…_

 _That_ _ **HAAN**_ _Jerked Mostly including DUO so now Both Trying to Look them as in Official Parties its giving a Weird and Odd feeling where You trying to Look Someone after Shuffling Others, Moving Your Head, telling so many Excuse Me etc…_

 _DUO only getting a Man who was Listener of all Such Nonsense while the Talker Orange Juice glass come in Eye Contact of Abhijeet who tease after seeing it as…_

 _Abhijeet: Hath mein tou Orange Juice hy, pr lagta hay, is sy bhi Carh gayii hay…_

 _Daya tried hard and changed His Loud laugh into a Big Broad Smile… Before hearing further, Abhijeet got a Call in Loud tone from ACP Sir Voice little Far to Both of Them as…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet Instantly Moved at that Spot, whereas Daya who was Enjoying Drink, heard More as the Voice turned Low and Dreamy but Determined as…_

 _Voice 1: haan, Aajeeb sii Jagah thi.. (still looking lost in his dream with) koi Sahil ka Hissa.. Chopper Gir gaya tha.. Sub Buri tarah Zakhmi thy.. aajeeb Takhtun jesi jagah thi.. haan shayed.. Burma ya kya…_

 _Voice 2 (again in Irritate tone): kya Yaar, Pagal ho gaye ho kya…_

 _Voice 1 (again): Sach, Un kay sath.. haan, 1 Military Doctor tha aur aik shayed Kisi Country ka Foreign Officer, Aik Aurat Apny Baby kay sath aur…_

 _Daya who was Keenly hearing the whole as He feels Some Interest in that Tone which Showed that Incident happened in Real rather the Information, got Abhijeet signal to be there, He Stepped Up and Freeze when Hear more…_

 _Voice 1: haan aur Senior Officers thy… shayed CID sy…_

 _Voice 2 (funny way): acha, kaun sii CID..?_

 _Voice 1: aaaa.. Mumbai… koi …_

 _Abhijeet (loud): Daya…_

 _Daya whose Front Foot Stop little on Air after Hearing that Piece of Information Suddenly Falls on floor while He Missed the Balance either in Settling His Steps heard as…_

 _Voice: Yajee…_

 _Daya Confusingly moved after Hearing This name although This time, He Delibrately Completely turned His Neck to Look at that Face but still Failed either saw the Listener Face so Clearly and Moved towards Abhijeet whose Fairy Blaze on that Delay He feels from this Few Steps Distance…_

 _Daya Brain has Some Vibes regarding that Dream but as He can't get the Head and Tail to Share it with Anyone including Abhijeet so tried to Forget it and after few Weeks of Waiting of any New Entry with the Name of_ _ **YAJEE,**_ _even so many times, He asked ACP Sir about any Unofficial or Official Visit of Foreign Officers little Frustrate Him which Completely Boils Daya Interest and now He completely Forgets about it…_

 _Duo sat on a Big Cargo Chopper while Abhijeet Flicking Pages of a File placed on His lap while Daya just Looking Inside the Chopper as Well Outside with an Excited Tone…_

 _Daya: pata hy Boss, Main Pehli baar Chopper mein Betha hun…_

 _Abhijeet: Main Sahab ko Yaad dila dun kay aaj sy Buht Saal Pehly, Hum nay Chopper mein Beth kr hee Aik Bomb ko Samandar mein Giraya tha (case of Bomb Robbery)…_

 _Daya: yaad hay Mujhy… hunh… pr Wo Military Chopper tou Nahi tha na…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, Sahab ko tou ye bhi Yaad Nahi ho ga kay Mian nay Un ko Plane ki Sair bhi karwai thi (CID ki Uraan)…_

 _Daya: haan haan Yaad hay (imitate) arry Daya Yaar, Main nay bas 2 Lesson liyey thy, Uray gi abhi ye Chirya.. hunh.. agar Wo Chirya Beemar ho kr Gir parti na tou Pata chalta…_

 _Abhijeet (turned Innocent): really Daya, Sach yehi Fiker thi Mujhy kahein Tery wazan sy Meri (cute tone) Choti sii Chirya Gir jati tou…_

 _Daya (turned head with): Hunh…_

 _After Few minutes, 2 Men entered inside the Chopper and after Adjusting in Their Seats, giving their Introduction by Saying…_

 _Man 1: Good Evening, I m Dr, Arun Mehta…_

 _Man 2: Hello, I m Lieutenant Arjun Pal…_

 _Duo nodded with Smile either giving their Intro too and after that Busying in their Work as Abhijeet still Reading File, Dr checking Something over His Tab while the Lieutenant Busying in Call, again Bored Daya who remembered the Excitement He feels when heard about This Trip as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Humein 2 din kay liyey Myanmar jana hy…_

 _Daya: Wow… Good… kitnay Kapray Rakhun…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with): aisa kr Poori Cupboard hee Daal lay… (Daya Grumbling while Abhijeet added after moving to His room as) Kuch Formal rakhna, 1 Meeting bhi hay…_

 _Daya nodded and Engaged in that Packing where He almost tried to Adjust His IPad, Smart Phone, Chargers, Air Plugs, Joggers, Goggles rather the Cloths…_

 _He still feels Irritated as all looking Busying in their Work so at last taken out His Air plugs and after Fixing it inside Ears started Enjoying Music and in a bit a Woman with a Small Baby coming inside and Helped by All Gents to Adjust Her and the Baby whose Focus now turned to the Baby…_

 _Captain Occupied His Seat after Closing All the Doors of Chopper while the Fans started Rotating with its Specific Voice as GHURRRR GHURRR…_

 _Abhijeet Feels His Buddy Tension as Daya was Restless so Quietly come close and started Talking to Him about a Case Easily taken Out that Tension from His Pal Mind…_

 _The Sight Scenes started by the Passenger whose also feeling Refresh after hearing the Chuckling of Cute Baby who wanted to come towards Daya after seeing His Air Plugs…_

 _The Smooth Ride going On which gives Immense Pleasure as now All the Passenger Enjoying the Greenery, Beauty and Sea Surfing coming in their Eye Cores… after finding the Baby Approach, Day ask the Mother as…_

 _Daya: Main lay lun Isy…_

 _She Smiled and giving the Baby to Daya who takes Him in His Lap while Playing His Ipod after Fixing Air Plugs over Baby Eras in Low Tone…_

 _Abhijeet feels that the Mother now feeling Relax as after Every Minutes, Dragging the Baby to Daya Side was Difficult for Her…_

 _After finding His Bear Busying with Toddler Bear again engaged in His Work and side by side seeing Sights too…_

 _Daya eyes Opened after feeling a Shriek and Undelibrately His Hand Covered the Baby who Slept on His Lap…_

 _He turned His Neck to His Left and found Tense Abhijeet although Everyone Little Tense and before coming Out from that Tension after Exchanging a Tense Smiles…_

 _Yes, The Time Travelling Started as the Chopper Falling with Great Speed Fans Rotation turned Slow while the Blades Cutting the Wind with Resistance now Fight to get back that Opposing Force…_

 _Abhijeet tried to Grab the Woman Falling from the Seat… Daya had a Baby, while His Palm needed His All Time Rescuer who was now Busying to grab Doctor…_

 _The Twister of Wind Wrapped the Chopper in a Way that All Look at Each One and Almost takes last Breath with Last Words of their Prayers and Last Wish to Safe their Family and Friends…_

 _The Circular Path with Speed Pushed the Chopper which now Hit with the Land from its Front side Completely Vanished All…_

 _The Foremost Force which Hammered His Head so Strongly that He Feels Himself a Neil which Pressing by a Continuous Death Shots and Peel inside that Water Body by Displacing the Other Things as His Sinus having Only a Last Bubble of Air while His Eyes Popping Out having a cover of Blur while Body Engulfed in a Big Bag of Coffin having Flashing of Frames of His Precious Life He Spent with Dear Ones where so Many Voices, Faces Overlapping with Each Other as…_

 ** _ACP: Daya, kuch Nhai hoga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya, Main Abhi…_**

 ** _Freddie: Global Warming sy Aatmayein Buht Zyada aany lagi hain…_**

 ** _Vivek: Sir, Freddie Sir pr Aatma aa gayii hay…_**

 ** _Sachin: Sir, main Theek…_**

 ** _Rajat: Daya Sir…_**

 ** _Rahul: is mein Zehr tha…_**

 ** _Rajeev: Meri Billi ka Beta hua hy…_**

 ** _Ashoke: aby ruk jata, kisi sy Pooch…_**

 ** _Mother Voice: My Little Bear…._**

 _The Circular moments of Water not Only Soothing His Body and Mind but also its Every Molecule Reacting with the Cells where He saw Heisal Images and Heard Some Broken Soundings as…_

 ** _Salunkhy: Daya Bacchay… befi…..ker reh.. ye Salunkhy Tuj…..hy kuch nahi honay day ga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Daya Hu…..mein Myanmar jana hay…_**

 ** _Voice 1: sha…yed Burma…_**

 ** _Daya: Ma…in Nai…_**

 ** _Voice 1: shayed, Sen…ior Officers.. Ya…jee… Takh…tun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Bo..ss… ki….. Ja…an…_**

 _His Heart Last time Beats Loud while the Body Shake Badly and Eyes turned Close to make His Soul Left His Body and the Life Pulled Him Upward from that Deep Death Depth with a Force and He comes on that Upper level with a Lighter Weight…_

 _Yes, the Rescuer coming and Done His Work as Daya started Coughing Badly after coming out from that Chilled Scary Splash while Abhijeet just checking the Baby who was Safe and Sound by the Grace of Lord even His Little Bear too…_

 _The Woman and Dr also Badly Hurt even Abhijeet and Lieutenant as well but in much Better way but the Pilot Lost His Life in that Trip…_

 _Daya looking around and found Small Pieces of Chopper Swimming on Water as They Fell on a Island Bed…_

 _Abhijeet and Lieutenant found Broken Wireless Set of Chopper and started Sending_ _ **MAYDAY**_ _or_ _ **SOS**_ _Messages…_

 _Luckily, the Rescue Team coming Earlier as already Military Spotted as Captain Amit Last sending Message of SOS before the Chopper Blazed Up so Location Spotted early and Military Rescue Team takes all Safely towards India…_

 _During Journey, All Quiets as Captain Amit Body also with them.. All feeling Scared, Sad, Tense but lastly the Emotions of Alive Safely was Securing the Most Parts of their Hearts…_

 _Abhijeet patted on Daya Palm who came out from His Scary Thoughts and Uttered Something…_

 _Daya (uttering in low tone): Boss, Military ki Wo Party Yaad hay jis mein kisi nay Capt Amit kii Maut ka Sapna…_

 _Abhijeet (completely Shock): Ohhh My Gauuuuddddd… Captain Amit…_

 _Daya: haan, aajeeb Takhtun wali (looking down word still remains of Chopper Swum over Sea with) shayed, Burma…_

 _Abhijeet: yani.. Myanmar…_

 _Daya (grabbed Abhijeet Palm Securely with): Aik Military ka Doctor, ek Lieutenant, Aik Aurat apnay Baby kay sath aur 2 CID Mumbai kay Senior Officers..._

 _Abhijeet (confuse tone): Tujhy Pata tha…_

 _Daya: nahi… us nay bas Senior Officers kaha tha, Tadad nahi bataii thi… Naam tha… Yajee …_

 _Abhijeet: ain… (after pressing Daya Fingers with Whispering tone) Daya aur Abhijeet…_

 _Daya nodded and Completely Lost… Abhijeet Delibrately Not Open the Issue again either Wrapped His Buddy and giving Him Strength as well gaining for Himself too remembering His Own Sentence as…_

 ** _Abhijeet: Hath mein tou Orange Juice hy, pr lagta hay, is sy bhi Carh gayii hay…_**

 _After coming to Mumbai and Little Relaxed coming out from that Turmoil, Daya first Priority to Move to Military and Check Out the Details of That Party after bringing His Own Invitation…_

 _The Help Desk Helped Him after Showing Him the Official Pictures of Party as Daya did not know the Name of Both those Person Discussing that but He saw the Listener of that Dream Clearly… after Seeing Pictures, He Spotted One and say…_

 _Daya: This…_

 _Help Desk: ohh, this is Lieutenant Rohan…_

 _Daya: where I get Him now…._

 _Help Desk (after seeing wrist watch): U could Meet Him at Mess (showing path with) it's On Right way (giving a Pass card with) Plz Show it as U are Visitor at Every Spot and before Leaving the Premises, Submit it here…_

 _Daya nodded and Rushed and after Entering Meet, Lieutenant Rohan who was in Complete Shock after getting the News of Visitor for Him from CID (Mumbai)…_

 _Rohan Meet Daya and after Hearing All Look at Daya in Complete Shock and after coming out from that Phase ask…_

 _Rohan: tou Captain Amit ko Wo Hadsa…_

 _Daya (cutting in Hurry): Jee, Hum Us Chopper mein hee thy… plz Aap Us Shaks ka Naam…_

 _Rohan (interrupts with): wo Captain Basit hain.. Recently Un ki Posting Laddakh mein thi aur Kuch Injury ki wajah sy Un ko Ground kr diya hy.. Wo is waqt Sikkam mein hoty hain…_

 _Daya: Koi Number ya Address…_

 _Rohan: dekhyey Phone ka Signal tou Mushkil sy milta hay aur is Hadsy kay baad wo Phone pr Zyada Baat Nahi krta.. haan Email ka Reply Foran deta hy (Daya forwarded His Cell, Rohan wrote Captain Basit Email Id with) Aap Email Karein.. 24 hours mein Jawab Nahi aayey tou Mujhy Call kr lijyey ga Mess mein.. Main Contact karwa dun ga…_

 _Daya nodded and after Thanking the Person Leave the Premises after Submitting the Pass Card…_

 _At Night, He Relaxly wrote the whole Incident still Raise His Beats and Ruffle His Breathing while gives a Shiver in His Body…_

 _His Curiosity Clearly Showed in His Writing pattern specially regarding the Question about their Lives…_

 _After Clicking the SEND Button, He Closed Lappy and lay back on Bed still Lost in His Thoughts about that Person who was the Initiator or say Warning Bell of that Painful Accident…_

 _After 17 hours of Restless Waiting, He got a Reply and in that 17 Hours, how many time He Checked His Email for any New Mail, still Uncountable…_

 _He Immediately Opened the Mail consists of Only Few Lines either the Emotion of Unbelievable State still present in that, it contains…_

 ** _I dunt know, what should I say.. I m in Unbelievable State of Shock.. Approx 5 Months ago, I saw that Dream, still its Every Frame in My Mind as Fresh as it happened few minutes back.. I did not say anything about that but Yes, except Captain Amit, I did not see anyone Death in that Accident… Lord Safe You and All… Thanks…_**

 _Daya takes a Big Relaxing Sigh and Closed His Email ID after Sharing this Reply to His Half Soul…_

 _So next time, when U Listens any Unknown Dream of Determination... Listen it Completely n Correctly.. might be after sometime it Turn out into a Reality...!_


End file.
